Back to December
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Kisah klasik akan penyesalan yang selalu datang dibelakang. Another Song fic dedicated for KyuMin. Sequel of Love the Way You Lie. Yaoi. Read n Review Please.. :


**Title : Back to December**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Broken!KyuMin**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to themselves and God. **

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol.**

**Summary : Kisah klasik akan penyesalan yang selalu datang dibelakang. Another Song fic dedicated for KyuMin. Sequel of Love the Way You Lie.**

.

* * *

.

.

_You gave me roses, and I left them there to die_

.

Manusia adalah makhluk yang tak pernah puas.

Manusia selalu ingin mendapatkan yang lebih, hingga terkadang lupa untuk melihat disekitarnya.

Begitu buta hingga tak melihat hal **biasa **yang berarti begitu besar saat tidak ada disekitarmu.

Bagiku kau selalu adalah sesuatu yang **sangat biasa**.

.

Keberadaanmu disisiku setiap aku bangun pagi adalah hal yang biasa.

Segala usahamu memperhatikanku hingga hal yang sekecil-kecilnya adalah hal yang biasa.

Senyuman bahagiamu saat aku menanyakan bagaimana keadaanmu setelah sakit adalah hal yang biasa.

.

Kini, tidak ada lagi seseorang disebelahku saat aku bangun pagi.

Tak ada lagi orang yang memasak untukku.

Memaksaku memakan sayuran yang sangat tidak kusukai.

Menemani dan merawatku saat aku sakit.

Tak ada lagi orang yang menungguiku pulang bekerja dan menanyakan pertanyaan rutin : "Kyu, apa kau lelah? Mau makan dulu atau mandi?"

.

Yang ada hanyalah apartemen luas yang terasa dingin.

Tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Apakah begini perasaanmu saat menungguku pulang setiap hari selama 864 hari?

Sepi dan dingin. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun kau menunjukkan kesusahanmu.

Tak pernah sekalipun bulir-bulir bening mengalir di pipi mulusmu.

.

Kau kuat. Sangat kuat.

Sedangkan aku?

Dihari kau pergi, aku menendang semua benda yang terlihat dimataku.

Aku memukul tembok dengan tanganku.

Aku menangis begitu keras hingga aku sulit bernafas.

Memanggil namamu, memintamu kembali padaku.

.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time_

.

-Back2Dec-

.

Kau ada dimana?

Pernahkah kau memikirkanku?

Pernahkah kau merindukanku?

Apakah kau membenciku?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkelebatan dikepalaku, pertanyaan yang diikuti oleh begitu banyak seandainya.

.

Seandainya aku tidak begitu bodoh.

Seandainya aku mau sedikit saja memikirkan perasaanmu.

Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali, tidak akan kusakiti dirimu.

Aku akan melimpahkan cintaku begitu banyak hingga sinar di mata indahmu tak meredup dan terus berbinar.

Seandainya kau memarahiku atau memukulku saja, pukulan dari _martial arts master_ sepertimu tentu tidak lebih sakit dari ini.

Aku tersenyum, kenangan akan dirimu selalu membuatku tersenyum dan menangis disaat yang sama.

"SungMin… Bogoshipo… "

.

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall_

.

-Back2Dec-

.

Kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Mumpung aku di Jepang, aku ingin melihat-lihat salah satu tempat favoritmu.

Aku hanya mengikuti kemana kakiku melangkah, tanpa tujuan.

.

Kemudian, diseberang jalan, aku melihat namja dengan sosokmu.

Dia sedang menunggu lampu jalan berubah hijau sama sepertiku.

Aku tertegun. Mungkin kita tak berjumpa selama 2 tahun, tapi bukan berarti aku melupakan setiap detail wajahmu.

Wajah yang sangat kurindukan dan setiap malam kupandangi walau hanya dari sebuah foto.

Aku tak mungkin salah, namja diseberang sana adalah kau, Lee SungMin-KU.

.

Kau berjalan kearahku.

Sambil bernyanyi tanpa suara, kau bergerak mengikuti irama dari _headphone _pinkmu.

Kau benar-benar tak berubah, sedikitpun tak berubah.

Mata kita bertemu, dan kau seketika berhenti melangkah.

.

"SungMin….." Panggilku lemah. Kau membalas panggilanku dengan tersenyum, senyuman sehangat mentari pagi.

.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_

_. _

-Back2Dec-

_.  
_

Saat ini, kita duduk berhadapan disebuah café. Lagu milik Taylor Swift yang berjudul _Back to December _ mengalun lembut mengisi kesunyian diantara kita.

Aku terus memandangimu. Kau hanya menunduk.

Apakah kau membenciku? Begitu banyak hingga kau tak sudi melihat wajahku?

.

"SungMin, bagaimana kabarmu?" Aku akhirnya bertanya setelah _waiter_ membawakan jus stroberi pesananmu dan cappuccino milikku.

Lagi, kau tersenyum. Senyuman yang dulu selalu membuatku kesal setengah mati namun juga begitu aku rindukan.

Hey, apa kau ingin membuatku mati? Mati karena terkena serangan jantung yang disebabkan oleh senyumanmu.

Sangat tidak elit, seorang Cho KyuHyun meninggal karena sebuah senyuman.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu. Bagaimana denganmu? Sedang apa di Jepang?"

Nama panggilan itu. Kau masih menggunakannya. Aku bagai terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Apa kau tahu betapa aku bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak naik ke atas meja dan menarikan lagu kesukaanmu "Sorry Sorry"?

"Aku begini-begini saja. Di Jepang aku hanya beberapa minggu, biasa, perjalanan bisnis."

Aku tidak menggunakan kata baik karena aku TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA.

Setiap hari terasa hidup dalam neraka tanpamu, Lee SungMin.

Bukan, hidup dalam kehampaan dan penyesalan jauh lebih buruk dari neraka.

"Oh.. Begitu ya…"

Hening. Kau mengaduk-aduk jusmu. Kau masih saja begitu, memainkan sedotan saat gugup adalah kebiasaan yang sepertinya telah mendarah daging dalam dirimu.

Hey, apakah aku masih bisa membuatmu gugup Min? Aku tersenyum sendiri. Senyum tulus pertamaku sejak kehilangamu.

.

-Back2Dec-

.

_So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_

_.  
_

Minta dia kembali sekarang atau menyesal lagi untuk selamanya, Cho KyuHyun! Aku berteriak dalam kepalaku.

"SungMin, 2 tahun lalu, aku…"

"Tidak, Kyu. Jangan meminta maaf ataupun merasa bersalah. Kau sama sekali tidak salah, akulah yang salah. Aku yang mengikatmu erat-erat padahal jelas kau tidak lagi mencintaiku." Kau memotongku, aku bahkan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimat maafku dan memintamu kembali.

"Lagipula aku sekarang bahagia, sangat bahagia." Dengan kedua pipi yang memerah kau memperlihatkan tangan kirimu. Aku hanya memandangmu tak mengerti.

Setelah 30 detik yang terasa lama, pemahaman menghantamku. Kau mengenakan cincin di jari manis kirimu.

"Jadi, kau… " Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh jari kelingking kananku, merasakan dinginya _wedding ring_ milikmu yang selalu kukenakan selama 2 tahun terakhir.

"Iya, aku telah bertunangan. Minggu depan adalah hari pernikahanku."

.

Aku merasa setelah diterbangkan kelangit ketujuh kemudian dihempaskan dengan keras kembali ke muka bumi.

Aku tersentak saat merasakan tangan hangatmu meremas lenganku.

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, Kyu. _I'm moved on_. Jangan khawatir atau merasa bersalah."

Aku tersenyum getir, kau mengira diamku adalah karena rasa bersalah.

.

Suara ponselmu memecahkan kesunyian yang lagi-lagi melanda.

"Yeoboseo"

"…"

"Aku di Sapphire Blue café. Um.. Baiklah… Um.. Hati-hati."

"….."

"Nado, saranghae."

Kalimat itu. Kalimat yang kuharapkan keluar dari bibirmu untukku, dengan suara manismu yang bagiku adalah melodi terindah.

Tapi kalimat itu, pipimu yang memerah, itu bukan lagi untukku.

Sekarang telah ada orang lain.

Orang lain yang akan menjagamu, membuat pipimu memerah, mengucapkan satu kata yang tidak pernah kuucapkan padamu dulu. Kata yang mewakili perasaan yang sempat kulupakan karena tertutup oleh nafsu dan kesombongan.

.

"Kyu… Aku sudah akan dijemput. Jadi, sampai jumpa. Ah, sampaikan salamku pada RyeWook Ssi." Katamu dengan nada ceria saat beranjak pergi.

Kau mengira aku masih menjalin hubungan dengannya?

Tidak, aku meninggalkannya dihari kau melangkah keluar dari hidupku.

Apakah aku mau berakhir begini?

Apakah aku mau menyesal selamanya?

.

Tidak, kali ini, akulah yang tidak akan melepaskanmu.

.

Seolah dikejar hantu, aku berlari menyusulmu. Aku ingin merengkuhmu, mencium harum rambutmu, merasakan hangatnya kulitmu dikulitku sendiri.

.

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right_

.

-Back2Dec-

.

SungMin berdiri di depan Saphire Blue café, tempat favoritnya dengan kekasihnya sekarang.

Dari kejauhan dilihatnya sebuah Hyundai putih datang dan seorang namja tampan keluar dari kursi pengemudi.

SungMin tersenyum dan menghambur kepelukan sang namja.

"SiWonnie… Lama sekali, aku kedinginan, ini masih Januari tahu."

"Maaf Chagiya, kemarikan tanganmu."

Namja yang dipanggilnya SiWon mengambil tangannya kemudian menggosok-gosok dan menciumnya. Tindakan yang sukses membuat pipi SungMin bersemu merah jambu.

"Yah.. Hentikan, kau memalukan."

"Tapi kau mencintai namja memalukan ini khan?"

"Bodohnya aku karena bisa-bisanya mencintaimu." SungMin menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari.

"Yah, jangan lari. Kau harus dihukum."

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi bernama Cho KyuHyun memperhatikan mereka dengan mata yang sendu.

"SungMin, semoga kau bahagia. Tidak, kau harus bahagia" Bisiknya, kemudian berbalik dan menutup pintu cafe.

.

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

.

END

.

* * *

.

Yaaaakkk,,, kelar jugaaaa~~~~

Back to December ini saya dedikasikan untuk para reviewer yang sudah baik hati mereview Love the Way You Lie dan minta sekuel (untuk menyiksa Kyu). Bagi yang mengharapkan KyuMin rujuk, maaf yaw...

HUGE Thanks to : mellchaaa, Minnie Lups Starcraf, Sulli Otter, Maki Kisaragi, Cloudyue291, Pipit-SungminniELFishy, Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie, runmaharani, 2TieKissKyumin, coldonechiibi, Min hyorin, WhiteViolin, SjLovers, Hinata Fuyuki H, gySiKyuMIn, Lanlopumin, RizmaHuka-huka, Minnie Seongmin, Kyuminnielover, Kuchiki Hirata, Suki.

**Saya Cintaaaaaaaaahhhhh kalian~~~~~~ *bagi-bagi tissue buat yang rela menyucurkan air matanya yang berharga.*  
**

Ah, untuk mellchaaa & Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie terima kasih sudah menjadikan Love the Way You Lie sebagai fav.

*Peluk-peluk*

.

Lalu sekuel ini bagaimana? Tambah ancur kayanya..

Saya selalu ngga berhasil dapet feelnya. Memang ngga becus bikin angst.

Kyu : Kamu mah ngga becus bikin segala genre

Me : Kyu, Jangan ngambek karena dibuat tersiksa dong. Khan reviewer yg minta..

Kyu : Huh…

Me : *Marah* Ya udah, ngga mau pake Kyu buat peran utama lagi! *pergi bareng SiMin*

*Digeplak Kyu* #Mohon abaikan, saya sedang frustasi to the max karena Chasing the Idol#

.

Mudah-mudahan kalian suka.

Review nya saya tunggu.

Love, Cho Jang Mi


End file.
